prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Mauritius
Basics There are three GSM operators on Mauritius: * my.t (formerly Orange) * Emtel * MTML (Chili) All GSM operators offer 2G on 900 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and started 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz. 4G/LTE is available for prepaid. On the outlying islands, Rodrigues '''has 4G/LTE coverage with the networks of Emtel and my.t and on '''Agalega there is 4G/LTE coverage only from my.t. For the purchase of a SIM card you need to show your passport for registration at a store. They will make a copy of it and fill out some forms. Activation takes normally less than an hour. Note that some prices given below are without VAT. Then a 15% tax needs to be added for the final price. 'my.t '(by Mauritius Telecom, formerly Orange) My.t is the incumbent provider owned by Mauritius Telecom with the best coverage and most customers on the island. In October 2017 it rebranded its products and services from Orange label to the name of my.t. Despite MT no longer using Orange branding, the French telecoms group still owns the majority 40% stake in the Mauritius operator. Their 4G/LTE is has the largest coverage on the island(s) so far. On the outlying islands of Rodrigues and Agalega only my.t has a 4G/LTE coverage. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is sold for 100 MUR (incl. VAT) which includes 87 MUR credit, 250 MB data, 150 domestic SMS and unlimited Facebook at any my.t or Mauritius Telecom shop (list). The credit is valid for 100 days, data for 7 days and SMS for 3 months. Pay attention that it can take 2-3 working days until the pre-loaded allowances will be available. So better disable data from the start, buy a data package and use data only when this purchase has been confirmed. Activation The retail package contains a triple cut SIM. To activate the SIM card, call 124 and press 1-1. Top-up vouchers are sold as scratch cards at 4000 retailers for 50 MUR, 100 MUR or 300 MUR. To top-up type *124*#. Check credit and validity by *122#. To check remaining data balance, text "query" to 8684. Top-up vouchers are sold incl. VAT. All information shown within the my.t network, like balance check, price for data packages are shown excl. VAT. For example: A voucher for the sales price of 100 MUR will give you a "visible" credit of 86.96 MUR. 'Data feature packages' These data packages in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE are offered (see website): To activate, text code to 8684. All packages auto-renew. To stop, replace 'buy' by 'stop' in the code to 8684. Alternatively type *8900# and follow the interactive mobile menu to book any package. To check remaining data, text 'query' to 8684. All packages include unlimited Facebook (excluding videos) and a domestic SMS allowance. You can purchase as many packages as you wish as often as you like as long as you have enough credit. Excess fee for data is charged at 3.53 MUR per MB. They will sent you an SMS when your data allowance is about to be depleted. 'More information' *APN: orange *Website: http://www.myt.mu 'Emtel' Emtel is the second provider on Mauritius. Its 3G coverage is equal to my.t, but its 4G/LTE is not so widespread. Their rates are slightly lower than my.t's. 'Availability' Their regular prepaid SIM card costs 100 MUR including 87 MUR credit. It contains 300 MB data for 7 days, 250 domestic SMS for 90 days and unlimited Facebook for 7 days. You can buy a SIM card at most convenience stores but it requires you to mail in a registration along with passport information. So, easiest would be to go to an Emtel store (locator). For visiting tourists they offer a special Tourist SIM for 200 MUR including 1 GB data for 10 days and 100 domestic SMS and unlimited Facebook (no VoIP calls) for 10 days. Top-up cards are widely available at most convenience stores. You can buy them in amounts of 50, 100 or 200 MUR valid for 50-120 days. To top up just enter *121*# into your phone. 'Data feature packages' There are no further data without an add-on. But free Facebook use is included in all prepaid plans. This doesn't apply to their VoIP functionality. These packages on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE are offered: Activation of bundles is by texting the code to 8284 or by menu *100# and choose internet packages. All packages include free Facebook and WhatsApp use. Excess rate is charged at 3.45 MUR per MB. To get your balance, dial *122# . Night bonus is valid 1am-6am. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM called "Airbox Prepaid" is only sold together with an USB dongle for 1499 MUR. You can add these data-only packs valid for 30 days: * 5 GB: 499 MUR, activation: SUB LITE * 75 GB: 999 MUR, activation: SUB WIFI75 * 100 GB: 1099 MUR, activation: SUB WIFI100 * 500 GB @ max. 10 Mbit/s: 1249 MUR, activation: SUB WIFI500 For activation code is texted to 8284. When data volume is used up, speed will be throttled to 1 Mbps. 'More information ' *Tethering is allowed *APN: web *Website: http:///www.emtel.com Chili '''(by MTML) Chili is the mobile label owned by Mahanagar Telephone Mauritius Ltd., the Mauritian mobile unit of an Indian conglomerate. It's the 3rd operator on the island with the lowest rates. 3G/HSPA+ dubbed as "4G" started in 2015. MTML also runs a GSM-incompatible CDMA network, which is not marketed as Chili. It has the lowest coverage on the islands so far without any 4G/LTE. '''Availability The starter package for Chili costs 100 MUR (tasx included) including the same credit sold in their retail centers (list). Top-up cards called prepaid recharge cards are sold at many stores for 25, 50, 100 and 300 MUR giving 15-150 days of service validity. To top-up, enter *111*# into your phone. To check credit, type *222#. Data feature packages Data by default outside packages is charged at 1.725 MUR per MB. These bundles are offered. For final price add 15% VAT: For activation text code to 8200. More information * APN: mtml * Website: http://www.chili.mu Category:Country Category:Orange Category:CDMA Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:08/18